Medusa's Revenge
by fictiongirl4595
Summary: A girl named Medusa who always found herself pretty and perfect,visits the Parthenon and has a unexpected visit from the goddess Athena. After having a strict talking to,something happens that will change her life! READ and REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**_Once upon a time in a city called Athens lived a girl named Medusa._**

**_ Medusa thought of herself as the prettiest girl ever._**

**_ Every day she would boast to someone about how pretty she was._**

**_ She would take long hours to just stare at her reflection. _**

**_She even stopped to admire herself in a well each afternoon as she drew water for her father's horses. _**

**_She would often forget to fetch the water in her distraction. _**

**_Medusa would boast about her beauty to anyone who stopped long enough to listen. _**

**_Finally, one day Medusa visited the Parthenon with her friends. _**

**_The Parthenon was the largest temple to the goddess Athena in all the land. _**

**_Everybody was so grateful to Athena, (the goddess of wisdom), for inspiring them and watching over the city of Athens. _**

**_Everybody of course, but Medusa was grateful. _**

**_Medusa thought that she was prettier that Athena. _**

**_Then everybody who overheard her grew pale and left. _**

**_But Medusa did not notice this, for she was to busy admiring her reflection. _**

**_Then all of a sudden, Athena appeared where Medusa's reflection should have been. _**

**_Athena gave Medusa a strict talking to, then for her selfishness, with a few quick words, Athena made Medusa's beauty disappear! _**

**_In replacement were live snakes that hissed and fought each other on top of her head. _**

**_Then Medusa was sent to go live with the monsters, the Gorgon sisters who were blind. _**

**_Because whoever even looked at Medusa would be accidentally turned to stone. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Years had gone by after Medusa had been cursed with snakes for hair that could turn men into stone. She was also forced to go live with the Gorgon sisters. When she first arrived at the Gorgon's house she was so mad that her and the Gorgon sisters hadn't gotten along too well. Medusa remembered far too well the first impression the sisters had of her. (Flashback)_

"_BANG!" _

"_BANG!"_

"_BANG!"_

"_Who's making all that noise", asked Euryale?_

"_Well it's surely not I", said Stheno._

"_BANG!"_

"_BANG!"_

"_BANG!"_

_Euryale went to the window to see who it was. _

"_Why who is this on our doorstep?" she asked. _

"_What do you mean sister dear?" she asked confused._

"_Why there's a girl with snakes on her head for hair on our front porch!" she exclaimed._

_Stheno gave a slight laugh. "You mean one of us?" she asked._

"_That's exactly what I mean!" she replied._

"_It must me that girl Medusa who's supposed to be living with us now." She said._

_Stheno went to open the door since it seemed her sibling looked far too interested in the window to do anything._

"_Hi Medusa my name is Stheno." She said_

"_That's the stupidest name I have ever heard!" shouted Medusa_

_Stheno was astonished by Medusa's sudden rudeness._

" _Well move if your just going to stand there" Medusa shouted._

"_Hi my name is Euryale" she said nicely._

"_Well your name isn't any better now is it" Medusa exclaimed._

_Both the Gorgon sisters stared at Medusa in horror. _

"_You must be the rudest girl I have ever met" said Stheno._

"_I must agree with you there" said Euryale._

"_Well are you going to show me my room freak 1 and freak 2" exclaimed Medusa._

"_I was just about to when you insulted both me and my sister" cried Stheno._

"_Whatever" responded Medusa._

"_Can we please just get this over with" she pleaded._

_So both the sisters showed Medusa around and tried blocking out her rude comments. Finally showing Medusa her room they sighed._

"_It's not very well kept is it now" cried Medusa._

_But she did not wait for an answer; instead she shut her door in front of the sister's faces. Medusa had had such a horrible day, for being ugly was not something she was used to at all. So she fell asleep earlier than she expected, which meant she missed Euryale calling her for dinner. The sisters talked silently at dinner and knew at once Medusa was a problem._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Day after day Medusa got worse. From morning to sunset she complained. Whether it was about how lazy the sisters were for not making her breakfast. Or how she bragged about her old bathroom was twice the size the one theirs is. When they all got dressed, she complained and bragged on each others clothing. That her clothes looked brand new and theirs looked old and worn. Or how she used to have so much money she could buy everything the sisters had times infinity. Around lunchtime Medusa yelled at the sisters to make her a grilled cheese sandwich with spices in the ingredients they had never heard of. Both the sisters looked at each other and sighed. Instead of making a grilled cheese sandwich that probably cost more than they could ever save up, they put together what they could. This was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. When Medusa received her meal she screamed at the top of her lungs. Both the sisters just stopped what they were doing and tried to cover their ears. After the screaming was done they both ran to see what had happened. When they arrived Medusa looked so mad her eyes looked like little slits. It seemed as she had figured out the sandwich wasn't grilled cheese and tore it all apart and threw it across the room. _

"_Can't you do anything right?" shouted Medusa. _

"_All I asked for was something simple". _

_Stheno was almost about to snap, just in a matter of seconds. _

"_Are you guys that poor and that useless that you can't make a grilled cheese sandwich?" she asked._

"_Well I believe you can be the judge of that, since you have already judged everything else." said Stheno. _

_Medusa stared at Stheno and frowned. _

"_Well you could do some chores around here." she complained. _

"_Actually we do, but since you're here why don't you make the house up to you standards." said Euryale_

"_I will then since obviously you two just can't do the job right." she responded_

_After that nobody said anything to one another. Both Stheno and Euryale's respect for Medusa had gone way down in only one day. The Gorgon sisters ate their dinner alone of course, without asking Medusa to join. After eating and finishing up their chores they headed to bed. Medusa made herself a sandwich, and to her opinion the bread tasted like mold almost, well she assumed. Medusa put her stuff in the available cupboards given to her. While she sat in her bed for a few extra minutes before falling asleep, she knew right away two things for a fact. One was that the sisters were going to be her worst nightmare and second that she wanted revenge on goddess Athena right away. But she knew she must wait. Because her father once told her that good comes to those who wait. And good meant revenge that Medusa knew she would get!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Every day, week, and month went by with complete silence. Both the Gorgon sisters noticed that Medusa had actually started a few of her own chores. She would dust, sweep, and reorganize at least three times a day. Then at lunchtime she made her own pb&j sandwich. The Gorgon sisters still had not said a word. Finally one Saturday Medusa spoke to the sisters. She admitted that she wanted revenge on Athena. And that whether or not they would help her, they surely couldn't stop her. She had made up her mind and would not change it. The sisters had shaken their heads and went along with their day. Instead of doing her usual chores Medusa went off to her room. She had had enough of the Gorgon sisters. She wanted to make a plan. A plan to escape this awful place she must call home now and find her enemy once again. But this time she wanted to see Athena face-to-face in person. She was ready to battle Athena and when she won, Athena would have to give Medusa her beauty back. Then she could go back to her normal life where everybody adored her. Medusa wasn't scared of Athena and would face her anytime. She thought long and hard about what she would have to do. First she needed to get back to Athens somehow. Second she had to figure how to get Athena out in person. Then everything would be back to normal. Medusa knew that Athena had special powers, and that she could appear anywhere at any time. But she didn't know Athena was glaring at her from the mirror in her bedroom on the East wall. Medusa faced the West wall of course. Finally it was dinnertime and so Medusa went to the kitchen to eat. To her surprise the Gorgon sisters were there too. Since they didn't react to her first confession, she just acted like everything was completely normal. Until of course that dreadful night came, two weeks later it came._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_Two weeks later_

_Medusa was doing her daily plans as usual when she thought she heard a knock at the window. So she went over to go see what it was, but when she arrived there was nothing. She assumed that she was just hearing things and went back to doing her chores. Then while polishing the furniture she thought she felt a breeze go through the room. Medusa looked around for an opened window but saw nothing. Once again she went back to what she was doing and everything seemed fine. She finished up and went to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. It had been weeks since she had spoken to the sisters, and she decided to end their hatred between each other and made them something as well. So she went outside to where they were doing there chores and approached quietly._

_"I know you must think very badly of me", said Medusa._

_"And I am sorry of the ways I have been treating you, especially the first week, so I thought we could end our hate for once and for all", she exclaimed._

_"In fact, I even prepared us all some chicken sandwiches and milk", she said._

_"Yes indeed, I suppose we did get into a rather nasty start at first", replied Euryale._

_"And yes I do perhaps think as well that we should put all our hatred aside for good too", said Stheno._

_"You know, since we're all getting along now, why don't we all go into town and use some of our savings for non-good items", exclaimed Euryale._

_"Sounds pleasant", replied Medusa and Stheno at the same time._

_So later on that day the three girls went into town to go shop for non-good items. So the first store they went to had very fine dresses with jewels that only the riches could pay for. They also had skirts that sparkled in the light. Medusa saw these and picked out the light pink instantly. The Gorgon sisters never went shopping so they just followed Medusa around the store. They each of course found a type of clothing they liked and paid for it at once. The second they each got the same gold purse that you could put on your shoulder. This happened for about each store that they went to. At the end of the day they were all ready to head back home to try on their new garments._

_"They're just so precious", exclaimed Euryale._

_"Indeed they are", replied Stheno._

_"I'm so very happy that we each had so much fun", sighed Medusa._

_"Me too", said Stheno._

_"Me also", Euryale said smiling._

_Later on that day while everybody was settling down, Medusa was troubled. She was having so much fun with the sisters that she didn't know whether or not to tell them about her plans. But she was troubled so much she decided that she had no choice. So that night she gathered the sisters together to tell them what she had in store._

_"GASP", both the sisters said at once, after hearing what Medusa had to say._

_"Why would you want to do such a foul thing to the goddess Athena?" they exclaimed._

_"Why on earth do you think", Medusa bellowed._

_"No offense but, I want to be normal again", she said._

_"I want to be with my forever loving family with my eyes open without turning them into stone", she cried._

_"I know it seems harsh but I really think this is the only way", she said._

_Both the sisters sat in silence while they thought about what Medusa had just said. Finally Euryale was the one to break the silence._

_"Of course you know you can't do this alone right," she said._

_"Well if that's what it takes, then im willing to do it," she said._

_"Ohhh, then were ganna help you through this then," wailed Stheno._

_"You go that right," shouted Euryale._

_"So you mean to tell me that you guys would be willing to go up against the goddess with me?" she exclaimed._

_"Of course we would," said Stheno._

_"You think living like this is our dream," asked Stheno._

_"Well I guess I just assumed that you were used to it and that you didn't mind it as much as I did," replied Medusa._

_"Well your way wrong," said Euryale._

_"We want out of this just as much as you do," Stheno cried._

_"I mean just because we weren't cursed for the same reason or by the same person, doesn't mean we don't want the same things," said Euryale._

_"And since Athena is the one you're going and the one who cursed you, then why can't she turn us back to our human form," said Stheno._

_"Well then, I guess I really did make the right decision then, didn't I," asked Medusa._

_"I guess you did," replied both the sisters._

_So from that moment from there all three of them worked extra hard, because they all only had one thing on they're mind. And of course that was revenge. The sisters of course were right about their judgment, Medusa was going to be a problem, but so were they. That night they all slept well….until it all started that night._

_"BANNNNNGGGGG"_

_Suddenly everybody was up at 3:00 in the morning awakened by a thundering BANG!_

_"Who's there," cried Stheno._

_"Why, it's your worst nightmare"._

_Suddenly all the lights were flickering on and off…..and they all saw who stood before them on that dreadful night. It was the goddess Athena herself._


End file.
